internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Pakistani cricket team vs Australia in the UAE in 2012
The Pakistani cricket team played a home series against Australia from 28 August to 10 September 2012 in the United Arab Emirates (UAE). The series consisted of three One Day International (ODI) and three Twenty20 International (T20I) matches. The matches began in the late evening to avoid the high temperature of the daytime. The ODI series was reduced due to Australian Cricketers' Association (ACA) and Cricket Australia (CA) concerns about the weather in the UAE during August. Earlier the International Cricket Council (ICC) approved a six-match T20I series on the request of Pakistan Cricket Board (PCB), but Pakistan still wanted to play an ODI series. The PCB chairman, Zaka Ashraf proposed the matches start in the evening to avoid the worst of the heat. The series was initially scheduled to take place in Sri Lanka but clashed with the dates of the Sri Lanka Premier League (SLPL) and was shifted to the UAE. Squads ODI series 1st ODI | score1 = 198 (45.1 overs) | score2 = 199/6 (48.2 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Asad Shafiq 56 (77) | wickets1 = Mitchell Starc 5/42 (10 overs) | runs2 = Michael Clarke 66 (96) | wickets2 = Saeed Ajmal 3/30 (10 overs) | result = Australia won by 4 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Sharjah Cricket Association Stadium, UAE | umpires = Billy Bowden (NZ) and Zameer Haider (Pak) | motm = Mitchell Starc (Aus) | toss = Pakistan won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = }} 2nd ODI | score1 = 248/9 (50 overs) | score2 = 249/3 (43.4 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Michael Hussey 61 (72) | wickets1 = Saeed Ajmal 4/32 (10 overs) | runs2 = Nasir Jamshed 97 (98) | wickets2 =Daniel Christian 1/40 (8 overs) | result = Pakistan won by 7 wickets | report = http://www.espncricinfo.com/pakistan-v-australia-2012/content/story/580209.html | venue = DSC Cricket Stadium, Dubai, UAE | umpires = Shozab Raza (Pak) and Zameer Haider (Pak) | motm = Saeed Ajmal (Pak) | toss = Pakistan won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = }} 3rd ODI | score1 = 244/7 (50 overs) | score2 = 250/7 (47 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Mohammad Hafeez 78 (97) | wickets1 = Mitchell Starc 4/51 (10 overs) | runs2 = Michael Hussey 65 (72) | wickets2 = Saeed Ajmal 3/37 (9 overs) | result = Australia won by 3 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Sharjah Cricket Association Stadium, UAE | umpires = Ahsan Raza (Pak) and Nigel Llong (Eng) | motm = Nasir Jamshed (Pak) | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = }} T20I series 1stT20I | score1 = 89 (19.3 overs) | score2 = 90/3 (14.5 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = David Warner 22 (25) | wickets1 = Sohail Tanvir 3/13 (2.3 overs) | runs2 = Kamran Akmal 31* (24) | wickets2 = Shane Watson 1/9 (2.5 overs) | result = Pakistan won by 7 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = DSC Cricket Stadium, Dubai, UAE | umpires = Ahsan Raza (Pak) and Shozab Raza (Pak) | motm = Mohammad Hafeez (Pak) | toss = Pakistan won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = Glenn Maxwell (Aus), Nasir Jamshed (Pak), and Raza Hasan (Pak) made their T20I debuts. }} 2nd T20I | score1 = 151/4 (20 overs) | score2 = 151/8 (20 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Nasir Jamshed 45 (36) | wickets1 = Mitchell Starc 1/17 (4 overs) | runs2 = George Bailey 42 (27) | wickets2 = Abdul Razzaq 2/9 (1 overs) | result = Match tied; Pakistan won the Super Over | report = Scorecard | venue = DSC Cricket Stadium, Dubai, UAE | umpires = Shozab Raza (Pak) and Zameer Haider (Pak) | motm = Saeed Ajmal (Pak) | toss = Pakistan won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = Mitchell Starc (Aus) made his T20I debut. }} |Team1Bowler = Pat Cummins |Team2 = |Team2Bowler = Umar Gul |B1T1Bat = David Warner |B1T1Run = 1 |B1T2Bat = Umar Akmal |B1T2Run = 0 |B2T1Bat = Shane Watson |B2T1Run = 2 |B2T2Bat = Umar Akmal |B2T2Run = 4 |B3T1Bat = Shane Watson |B3T1Run = 1 |B3T2Bat = Umar Akmal |B3T2Run = 1 |B4T1Bat = David Warner |B4T1Run = 4 |B4T2Bat = Abdul Razzaq |B4T2Run = 4 |B5T1Bat = David Warner |B5T1Run = 1wd |B5T2Bat = Abdul Razzaq |B5T2Run = 1 |B6T1Bat = David Warner |B6T1Run = 0 W |B6T2Bat = Umar Akmal |B6T2Run = 1wd |B7T1Bat = Shane Watson |B7T1Run = 2 |B7T2Bat = Umar Akmal |B7T2Run = 1 |Score1 = 11/1 |Score2 = 12/0 }} 3rd T20I | score1 = 168/7 (20 overs) | score2 = 74 (19.1 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = David Warner 59 (34) | wickets1 = Saeed Ajmal 2/19 (4 overs) | runs2 = Nasir Jamshed 17 (23) | wickets2 = Mitchell Starc 3/11 (3.1 overs) | result = Australia won by 94 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = DSC Cricket Stadium, Dubai, UAE | umpires = Ahsan Raza (Pak) and Zameer Haider (Pak) | motm = David Warner (Aus) | toss = Pakistan won the toss and elected to field | rain = | notes = }} Category:International cricket competitions in 2012